A Goddesses Punishment
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara did many things as a Goddess...one of those things was punishment. She punished sinner's and bared that burden alone...even as others hated her. Their fear, anger and sadness affects Keyara, she had people to lean on...but even she has her limits. Can Keyara truly bear the burden of a Goddess? Will she break under the pain? Or can she overcome it? Rated T for violence.


Keyara stared blankly at the Homs before her, eyes neutral and emotionless as she gazed at him; sitting at the top of her tower where clouds slowly sank into the area, Meyneth and Zanza were off to the sides, watching. When Keyara had heard that the Homs had tried to kill several Machina, she had ordered him to be arrested and brought to her tower for punishment; her eyes had been red with anger as her ether spiraled out of control with anger...but she had allowed it. As she had complete control over ether, if she allowed it to spiral out of control...it meant she was unforgiving to what had transpired.

"Do you know why you are here?" Keyara asked him, voice monotonous as she glared at him; yet with the emotionless eyes he flinched. "I don't need to answer you wretch!" He spat out, glaring back at Keyara. Keyara frowned a little, unamused by his anger; his stark white hair had crimson stains from blood and his green eyes shone with pure anger. "You think you have power just because people see you as a Goddess," He commented, even as the High Entia and Machina holding him pushed him down further, restricting his movement. "well, let me tell you something." He said before he grinned.

Suddenly he broke the High Entia and Machina holding him down, kicked them both away and charged Keyara. "Goddess!" The High Entian Guard shouted in horror, yet Keyara only closed her eyes with a sigh. Opening her eyes slowly, they flashed purple before a strong gust of wind began blowing, pushing the man back. "I'm disappointed." She simply said, before closing her eyes and the sound of slicing flesh was heard, followed by a _'thud'_.

Keyara opened her eyes, seeing the man had fallen lifelessly to the floor, blood pooling around him; she felt bad for killing him...but she had no choice. Granted he couldn't really hurt her but he had attacked innocents and killed several Machina for no reason other than them not looking Hom's. What about the Nopon? What about the High Entia? Granted the High Entia had Homs form, they had wings growing from atop their heads; they weren't Hom's. "I'm disappointed in how judgmental you were...you shall not harm another again." She said looking at the corpse, before standing and walking down the few steps that lead to the floor where he lay, dead.

One of the High Entia, she believed the red-head was called Von, looked at Keyara, worried. "Goddess?" He questioned, eyes showing his concern for her. She looked at him, the emotionless slowly melting away to the normal kind-heart woman they all knew, sadness swimming within her eyes. "Yes, Von?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Are you okay? He didn't get to hurt you, did he?" The Machina, a woman by the name of Saya, questioned for him. Keyara looked at herself, seeing no wounds before she looked at them and nodded. "I am fine you two, there is no need to worry." She commented, before looking at the corpse. "I shall clean this up, you two may head home." She said as she began to gather ether, the ether wrapping around the body.

"Goddess, there is no need for you to dirty your hands with this man." Saya stated, walking over as did Von. "Let us deal with him, clean your mind and get some rest Milady." Von commented as they came over to the body, grabbing the man by his arms. Keyara was about to protest, but decided not to as she sighed and turned around. "As you wish...take care." Keyara said as she walked across the roof, reaching a door and descended the steps, knowing they would go down the same steps soon enough to dispose of the body. Meyneth and Zanza looked at one another, before they nodded and disappeared, heading back to their domain's; Keyara would recover soon enough.

She hated doing this to them...having them clean up her mess but they also insisted, she didn't understand; it was her burden to bear, not their's! She got to her room, where she closed and locked her door; before she noticed another was in her room and saw Alvis there, looking out her window. She smiled softly before she made her way toward him, gently touching his arm. "Hello Alvis." She greeted and he turned toward her, before smiling; this silver armor shining in the dying sunlight. "Hello Keyara, how are you?" He asked, his silver-blue eyes shining in joy at seeing her.

Keyara shrugged, eyes showing her sadness as she remembered what it was she had done moments ago. "Could be better, I just had to finish a punishment." Keyara explained, sitting on the bed within her room, Alvis looked at her concerned. "Will you be alright?" He asked, sitting beside her, letting her lean against him. "I hope I will...this is getting tiring, I hate hurting these children." Keyara commented, wrapping her arms around Alvis's waist; he responded by kissing her forehead, leaning his head against hers. He knew how much it hurt her, punishing the people for their crimes but they had to learn a lesson. You were not allowed to violate rules, killing others for difference's was beyond cruel; a life for a life...it's what Zanza had once told them, even Meyneth agreed that if one kills, they should lose their life as well.

"When will it be over?" He heard Keyara mumble; he looked down to her, seeing her sad eyes and the tears that had finally been allowed to flow freely. "When will they understand that coexistence is the best option for all?" Keyara questioned and Alvis could do no more than hug her tighter. Keyara suffered a great burden among them all, she was able to feel every shift in ether, every pain someone felt, every emotion! She felt everything, knew everything...it's what made her so formidable. Keyara hugged him tighter in return; Alvis did what he could, she knew that, she knew he wished he could take the pain away...though she wouldn't wish this burden on anyone but her. "You best be getting back." Keyara said as she pulled away, Alvis looked at her worried. "The souls in the afterlife can't be left alone for long...can they?" Keyara questioned, her expression was neutral, emotionless that shocked Alvis...something happened.

"I will see you later Alvis." Keyara said as she stood, yet she had a tight smile that she gave him. "Thank you for comforting me." She said before she spun on her heel and left her room, disappearing down the hall. Alvis sighed, rubbing his neck as he thought of what might've happened...the only explanation...someone died. _'I hope she'll be okay.'_ Alvis thought, before he faded away; he had a job after all.

 **Years Later:** Keyara watched as they lowered several people into their graves, her eyes shone with unshed tears that she kept held back, she kept a neutral face and neutral eyes. She was doing her best not to completely breakdown before the Homs, Nopon, High Entia and Machina around; it would do more harm than good for them to see how badly affected she was. The ether had swirled violently and attacked her senses, overclouding her mind and bringing her to her knees in a fit of sadness as she felt what had happened to the several being lowered before her.

"Goddess?" A young woman asked, making Keyara look at her. She was no older than eight years old, with only her father left to look after her now that her mother had been killed by the monster's that attacked the colony. "Can you bless the graves?" She asked sweetly. "I don't want the graves to be bothered." She explained when a woman came over hushing her. "Dear child, please be quiet. You cannot ask the Goddess such a thing." The woman scolded gently. "No, it's okay." Keyara quickly responded, silencing the crowd. "I'll do it." Keyara said as she walked toward the graves and took a deep breath.

She raised her hands toward the graves before white ether gathered around her hands, she swung them to the sides before bringing them before her and swung her hands down. As she did, a white wave of ether pulsed from her body and covered the graves; as she did this flowers sprouted from the graves, covering them in a beautiful variety of flowers. The little girl smiled and clapped her hands and walked toward the Goddess, smiling brightly at her. "Thank you so much Goddess!" She exclaimed and Keyara turned around but kept her head lowered, yet she smiled. "You're welcome child." She responded as she walked toward her. "Goddess?" The girl questioned, only to have the Goddess pat her head and ruffle her hair. "Stay happy and stay true child." She responded as she passed the girl and bowed the the people before flying off.

The little girl stood where she was frozen...did she see the Goddess...crying? She spun around, only to see the Goddess had left and tears ran down her own face...she had felt it, the pain the Goddess had felt in the single moment she had been touched. What had they put their Goddess through?

 **One Century Later:** Keyara growled as she was flung into a wall, crying out with pain as her back made contact with the stone pillar. She stood up, quickly sidestepping a blast before she charged; the red Monado appeared in her hands as she jumped, swinging at her target who merely sidestepped her own attack. Keyara growled, using ether to shield herself from a barrage of bullets before she dispelled the rest of the bullets with ether; striking her enemy. The Monado cut into the woman's side, who merely growled before she shot at Keyara; making her cry out as the bullet sank into her right shoulder yet she continued moving, grabbing the woman by the throat as she threw her into a pillar before she thrust a hand out. A blast of red ether sped toward the woman who had no time to react as the ether hit her, making her scream in pain as the red ether turned to fire; burning her alive.

Keyara scoffed and lowered her hand, allowing the blast to dissolve and the Monado to disappear as the body fell to the ground; nothing more than charred remains. Keyara visibly frowned at the remains, eyes burning with rage at what the woman had done; killing children, torturing adults, ripping Machina apart. She had even torn the wings off of High Entia as a method of torture; it had sicked Keyara when she finally found the woman, she had been hunting the woman for the past year and after the woman made a mistake of trying to kidnap her...Keyara had applied her own punishment. Those who witnessed the events were blue with horror...they had never seen Keyara be so harsh with anyone...yet Keyara knew, she herself, had inflicted far worse torture than what they had just seen.

Keyara glanced at them, her angry eyes watched them and they noticed; shivering at her gaze and Keyara looked away ashamed. She shouldn't be so worried about what mortals think of her, she was beyond their understanding, she was above them and they knew this...yet her love for mortals made her vulnerable to their thoughts. She could feel it...they feared her, some watching despised her, so she used this opportunity to see what they thought of her; as their feelings were towards her and she was a Goddess she had the ability to read their minds. _**"She killed without mercy"**_ , _**"She's a monster!"**_ , _**"Can we truly trust her?"**_ , _**"I'd rather kill myself than let her deal with me."**_ , _**"I hate her."**_

Keyara flinched and spun toward them, lowering her head as she stalked toward them, passing them up; she looked at one of the guards. "Clean up the mess." She growled out, her eyes cold and unforgiving; the guard stuttered a yes before going toward the body and grabbing the remains, even as Keyara disappeared down the steps from the top of her tower. The others would follow after the guard, she knew this; none dared stay in her tower after she dealt out a punishment...her ether would force them out sooner or later as well. She stopped at a long hallway and looked down, seeing the pictures that lined the wall and the doors at the end; sighing she turned down the hall and headed for the doors, opening them she came upon a large room with what looked to be a hardwood floor, lanterns hung from the high ceiling yet the place seemed more brightly lite than the lanterns let on.

Across from her sat what one would guess to be a capsule, she walked toward it...she laid inside whenever she wished to revisit her past memories, it was harder to access them without a device. She had been a program after all, despite being a living being, a Goddess, in this world; before everything was erased and made over she was a mere program in a computer. The capsule open, revealing a bed and what looked like floating screens along the side; she sighed getting in and laying down. Wires moved on their own and attached to her temples, neck and chest before she closed her eyes and memories flashed before her mind.

She remembered being made, bringing Alvis to the station and working alongside him; everything. She remembered Klaus and his impatience that caused the world to restart, remembered Maia and her kindness that she had toward everyone she worked with; oh how she wished she could go back to those times. Suddenly the capsule opened and Keyara opened her eyes, seeing Alvis looked at her unamused. "Smart Keyara, trying to make yourself depressed?" He asked sarcastically and Keyara sighed, rolling her eyes as she got up and out of the capsule. "It's none of your business Alvis." Keyara said, made to move away when Alvis grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the bed of the capsule, glaring at her slightly.

"It is my business because it's you Keyara!" He shouted, his anger flaring and Keyara's eyes widened. "I'm worried about you, you haven't been yourself lately, there's been more punishment's the past few centuries, there are people who are fearing you and you're staying silent, enduring the torture on your own and not letting anybody in!" He shouted before his eyes softened as he leaned his head against Keyara's, whose own eyes softened. "Please, just let me in Keyara." Alvis asked softly, his silver-blue eyes staring into Keyara's soft purple eyes.

Keyara sighed and leaned up, her lips brushing against his slightly before she moved to his ear. "I thank you for your concern Alvis...but this is my burden to bear alone." Keyara responded before she pushed him back gently and turned around, leaving the room. Alvis was left stunned, touching his lips before sighing, blushing as he remembered the slight brush...it was more of a distraction she used...but something told him she wished they could be more. _'Yet with Zanza having claim on me...I can't do what I wish. I'm sorry Keyara, I love you even if you don't love me. But until I get Zanza to understand that it won't hinder anything we do...we cannot be together as I wish.'_ Alvis thought, unsure of how Keyara truly felt as her signals seemed to make him think she did one day and then the next making him think she hated him. He sighed, he knew he loved her but he was unsure if her feelings were along the same line...maybe one day, if Zanza release's his claim over him he'd be able to tell Keyara and understand how she felt.

 **Centuries Later, Several Years Before Keyara becomes Mortal:** Keyara's eyes narrowed at the High Entia she had pinned to the ground, the wounds on her body healed and the clothes repaired itself as the ether around the world seem to come toward her and heal her of their own accord. "You have disgraced your Clan, disgraced your God's and disgraced yourself; anything to say before you serve your sentence?" Keyara questioned, keeping the blade of the red Monado to the woman's neck. "How many people despise you for what you do Goddess?" The woman questioned and Keyara twitched, even as many others stiffened and sucked a breath in. "It does not concern me, they may fear me...they may hate me even, as long as they are safe and punishment is served for crimes; that is all I care about." Keyara said emotionless, her gaze was the same as she kept a neutral smile; she would not give the woman the pleasure of seeing her anger, sadness...of her emotion's.

"Yet...you are disturbed?" The woman mocked and Keyara's hand twitched, the blade pressing closer to the woman's neck. "Are you done spouting nonsense?" Keyara questioned, tilting her head and the woman scoffed. "Go ahead...see how many fear you and try to kill you afterwards." The woman said and Keyara growled, flicking her wrist, beheading the woman; her words didn't matter, Keyara knew many would forever hate her...it was the life of a Goddess. She left the Monado disappear before she looked at the woman and looked behind her, many backed up and Keyara sighed; throwing red ether at the remains, burning them before nothing but ashes were left.

Her hand glowed green as she blew the ashes away from atop her tower, she didn't wish for them to deal with that mess...though she was confused and conflicted. If they feared her, why did they come to her punishments? If they hated her, why did they come to the tower? Why did they treat her nicely despite their horrible thoughts? Despite they're fear and anger of her? She didn't understand...the only ones who didn't really fear or hate her were Nahlia, Lord Antiqua, Meyneth, Zanza, Alvis, Dickson, Lorithia and Egil; it was few and gear between with mortal's actually liking her. "Why?" Keyara suddenly questioned the crowd atop her tower.

"Why?" A woman with long blonde hair questioned, confused. "What do you mean?" A High Entia asked; Keyara turned around and looked at them, making them all gasp. They had never seen those eyes, usually so harsh and kind, so unforgiving yet gentle be so vulnerable. She had never looked so ready to break before them. "Why do you all come to see the punishment's if you all fear me so? Hate me so?!" Keyara demanded, tears falling past her barrier as they ran down her face. They all froze...she knew? She knew yet she stayed kind to them, continued to protect them, continued to put her life on the line for them?

One girl, a young Nopon no older than seven walked toward her; her mother almost stopped her but she was frozen with the knowledge that their Goddess knew their fear of her. "It's not that we actually fear you Goddess." The young Nopon began, making Keyara kneel to her. "Then why do I feel waves of anger, fear and sadness drift from you all directed at me?" Keyara asked, her voice broken and cracking. "Because we don't understand your powers; you control the very fabric of our world." She explained, looking around. "Goddess is saddened by having to hurt others, it saddens us Nopon as well. Anger for that who committed crime but it's to you for we are angry you take burden cause we know it makes you sad and hurts you." She responded before she got closer, laying her wings on Keyara's shoulders.

"The fear is natural for those who do not understand your power...but we are grateful for what you do. Some may hate, some may curse but many more still love you Keyara." The young Nopon said before she hopped on Keyara's lap and hugged her. "We still love you Goddess." She said and Keyara felt relieved as she checked the ether more closely; she was right. There was more love, respect, awe and relief at what she did; the fear, anger and sadness were lingering effects of what the sinner did, of what Keyara was made to go through. Keyara sniffled before hugging the young Nopon in return, she knew her people loved her; she just had to pay closer attention. "Thank you." Keyara mumbled out as the others gathered around and hugged her, whispering words of comfort to her.

Keyara knew they loved her, knew they cared about her and never wished to see her upset or harmed...but fear was unreasonable and usually never had a reason to accompany it. She didn't know why she had broken but now she knew...she knew that no matter her punishments, no matter how cruel or emotionless she seemed, they would never betrayed her. She knew that the people of Bionis and Mechonis would forever love her, forever worship her and be grateful to her; she knew she would forever protect them, forever love them and cherish them...even should it cost her her life. She would protect them from enemies, from others like them...from herself if she had to. Yes, the life of a Goddess who inflicts Punishment is harsh...but is worth it for the love of mortals.

She was a Goddess of Punishment...but she was also a Goddess who Loved her people.

 **Okay, so I thought I'd delve deeper into things Keyara did as a Goddess. All sinner's are punished for crimes they commit and those of Bionis and Mechonis were no different; Keyara punished those who committed crimes that she deemed needed to be atoned for. She had a standard she went by, eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth...life for a life. Though sometimes she felt she was too harsh for most of the time her punishment went to murdering the sinner but everyone would always tell her she saved further pain as they believed no one would change.  
** **The punishments not only effected the people but also effected Keyara, she sore to protect them, not hurt them. Many people came to see her punishment's to see if she'd carry out her task; to see what she'd do. The power of God's and Goddesses always fascinated them. Seeing Keyara's powers were no different, she was a Goddesses who ruled over them with Meyneth, Zanza and Alvis; they still wished to see her powers. As Keyara interacted with the mortals more than the other three, she was the most seen and they all loved her...though she was also highly feared.  
God's and Goddesses would always be fear, of that there was no doubt but of course that meant that there were some who wished to see Keyara gone, dead, destroyed; mainly the sinner's but Keyara was able to protect herself more easily than she let on. But she still had the feelings of mortals, of when she was a program she was able to download emotion's and kept them as a result and got to experience them fully and comprehend them as a Goddess, thus making her vulnerable to emotion's. But in the end, as we see, Keyara learns that while she would be feared she would be loved more and cherished and more people were grateful than they were fearful.  
Just wanted to get some information of her past out to you all.  
Hope you enjoyed. ^^**


End file.
